Shower
by Metamorcy
Summary: If there was one thing Ichigo hated when taking a shower, it was when his dad busted in or when Hichigo decided to show up for fun. It was always one or the other, either way; both were bad for the poor teen. HichiIchi


**Shower**

**By: Metamorcy**

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach

Summary: If there was one thing Ichigo hated when taking a shower, it was when his dad busted in or when Hichigo decided to show up for fun. It was always one or the other, either way; both were bad for the poor teen.

Pairing: HichiIchi

I such at making titles for fanfics, I'm really horrible at it. Sometimes I can make a good one up; others are mostly on the spot. Ah! I'm struggling here, can't you see these throbbing veins (points to them). They hurt, you know!

I need to finish my other stuff too, delaying too much. (cries) Why?! Also got to finish this (points off to random article) and this and this…(continued to points another 20 times, cursing along the way)…

* * *

Ichigo closed the bathroom door, locking it and checked it twice to make sure. The last time he had forgotten to do such a simple task, his dad had made a drop in, almost scaring the living shit out of him. That wasn't a pleasant memory and he defiantly didn't want to recall it anymore, storing it into the back of his mind where all things he didn't like were kept. He stripped down, taking off the shirt first and tossed it into the dirty clothes bucket along with the pants and underwear so Yuzu could wash it later on. The teen neatly placed his clean ones on the toilet seat after putting down the lid; it wasn't safe to put it anywhere else since there was a high chance it could get wet. Afterwards, he reached behind the curtain, searching for the knob and twisted it upon contact. The shower head blasted on, spraying icy cold water out in a sharp straight line. It pounded against the fiberglass bottom nonstop. Ichigo sat down on the side of it, the cold material seeping into his bare flesh. He stretched his limbs, waiting for the water to warm but felt uneasy with just sitting and stood back up, heading over to the counter. His orange pools examined over the items that were scattered among the sink. Combs, toothbrushes, toothpaste etc were all there, some positioned neatly, others thrown around like a storm had come in. Taking a deep breath, he glanced up at his mirror image, expecting his other self to show up and change his reflection but Hichigo didn't. Ichigo slumped his shoulders in relief and noticed that the sides of the mirror were fogging up, routing down to the center. He felt the air grow warm at the heat that was admitting from behind the shower curtains. The steam continued to flow out of the top, the beating of the water on the white material continuous.

The substitute shinigami sauntered back over, making sure one last time that he had two towels nearby so when he exited he wouldn't have to franticly search for one. Ichigo reached up and grabbed one of the two on the cabinet and left it neatly on the floor in front of the tub like a carpet. He reached out through the curtain, checking for the temperature and found it to his liking. It wasn't too hot nor too cold, it was close to his partiality. Pulling the sheets back, the rings that were attached to the top, screeched over the metal rod, making him flinch at the sound. It gave him goose bumps that crawled up his skin and made the hairs on the back of his neck stick up.

When he stepped in, he closed it back, dipping himself into the lukewarm water. It tumbled over his head and shoulder, dripping down into the drain beneath him. The liquid drenched his orange locks and beat against his toned muscles and chest; his skin turned a bright pink from the heat. The hair flopped forward, sticking to his skin like glue, unwilling to shift. He didn't mind any of it, the shower felt delightful after a whole day of fighting. Just washing the gunk and dirt off was refreshing and made the weight on him lighter than before. Running his hand through the locks, he pushed them back and ducked his head into the jet stream. He closed his eyes, the water on his face and it was imperturbable.

Suddenly two arms draped over his body, wrapping around the waist. The king was so startled by the unexpected caress that he skidded on the slippery bottom, declining backwards. Ichigo closed his eyes; waiting for the crash but it never came instead he fell into some wet clothes and warm flesh. The arms around his thighs tightened and he heard the muffled sound of a snicker. Ichigo pieced together what had happened and certained it when he snapped his eyes. There was Hichigo, staring down at him with a large grin and said in a mocking tone. "My, my, king. You got to be more careful than that. You might have gotten seriously injured." His face so close to the other, practically breathing directly on the forehead.

Ichigo's surprised expression disappeared, replaced with anger. "And _why_ do you think I fell in the _first_ place?" He shoved himself away from the other, ripping from the arms and stood up, taking a few small steps away. His body was still under the jet stream, the liquid dripping down the side of his face and rotated to confront his other self. "And why are you out here in the first place anyway?"

"Oh, shouldn't you have figured that out by now?" Hichigo beamed, his golden pools glancing up and down the king's body lustfully. He licked his lips and chuckled in covetousness.

Ichigo, at that moment, realized something, he was _naked_, no protection whatsoever and with Hichigo in front of him. That wasn't a good thing and it _far_ from bad, it was atrocious. Two words were spoken in his head. 'Ah, shit.'

As the realization seeped in, he tried to escape, routing through the curtains. But before he could even try, Hichigo grabbed him around the waist and yanked him back, landing right into his body and into an inexorable trap. Ichigo let out a grunt, his bare back against the wet clothes.

"Now, now, I'm not going to let you get away after seeing you like this." Hichigo hummed into the ear, licking the lob with his blue tongue. He felt the teen shiver at the contact and tense up. Smiling, he shifted downward to the neck, nibbling tenderly, making Ichigo cry out at the pain and pleasure it brought. He licked his lips again; he had his king the way he enjoyed it and snickered. "That's more like it, king."

The shinigami moaned sweetly as Hichigo went to the other side, pondering the other lob. He relaxed into the other, his legs starting to buckle. But when he felt one of the white hands crawl down from the waist, he instantly jolted up from the pleasure he was receiving and panicked, hissing out. "Not here, Hollow."

This didn't stop the hollow from craving, continuing downward like a snake even when the king's hands tried to stop it. Hichigo whispered into the ear, licking it. "But king, we should have a little _fun_ while we're at this, don't you think so too?" He nibbled harder at the ear then to the neck, the tongue driving along and to the shoulder blade.

"N-No, my family could notice something when I come out." Ichigo hoped to persuade his other self but only hissed when the teeth dug into his flesh. He flinched at the pain, feeling little droplets of blood ooze like water along his skin. His orange eyes trailed the tiny path of blood, watching it crawl down his skin, leaving traces of it. It disappeared into the drain beside his right foot, no longer able to continue the staring. The teeth on his flesh loosened up, Hichigo was licking the wound now, sending shivers of bliss down Ichigo's spine. "A-Ah!"

Hichigo smirked. "Then I'll go easy on you. They can't hear anything with shower running anyway." He momentarily glanced down between their two bodies, he wanted to rid his clothes, to get their bodies to touch all the way but didn't. It was too much trouble to peel something that was acting like an extra skin. Taking soaked clothes off has never been fun to him, he hated to do such annoying things. It was especially worse whenever the king got depressed. Hichigo shaked his head at the thoughts and went back on task with the quivering shinigami. The hand went down, groping Ichigo's length fully and smiled when the king's breath hitched and cried out.

"H-Hollow…" Ichigo's breathes quickened and closed his eyes at the feeling that was beginning to fill his insides. His blood was traveling faster in his veins and bit the bottom lip to stop anymore cries. He felt that hand move, his legs almost crumpling at the pleasure that coursed through his body. "Nnghh!"

Hichigo leaned forward, nibbling the neck affectionately again while pumping the king's groin repeatedly without stop. The substitute shinigami had to use the tiled walls for support, both hands holding him up as he would have fallen forward long ago at the contact. He bit harder on his lips, stopping himself from crying out in enjoyment. His insides were burning from the friction and heat that was building up inside. The water from the shower continued to fall on them both, Hichigo's hair flattened out the same way as Ichigo's. The wet bangs slapped him whenever he moved but he didn't mind that. He felt the groin harden at each pull and tug and the body in his arms tensing up. Grinning, he went faster, harder until he could hear the calls and pleas that came from his other self.

Ichigo's right arm slipped on the slick tiles, his body falling forward only to be stopped halfway when he used the elbow to halt all movements. Pain filled his senses for a second as the bone slammed directly into the hard wall. His eyes squeezed shut, mouth wide open. The water seeped into his lips, collecting inside on the bottom where the saliva was concentrating. His head was tilted downward to the drain and opened one of his orange pools, watching the water circle around the metal outlet before disappearing into the darkness below.

"H-Hollow." He moaned out louder, surrendering over the other. The hand pumped faster and he knew it he was about to come and soon.

Hichigo realized that too and quickened the pace, bringing up his other hand to the king's lips, massaging them. He could feel the warm red liquid on his fingertips (Ichigo had bitten too hard) and then pushed them into the inner cave, handling the tongue. Ichigo shuddered at the sudden intruder and was about to bit down on it when, the albino's lips brushed up against his right ear lob. Now instead of gnawing, his tongue rolled over the finger, dampening it with his saliva. He whimpered at the pleasure that was overflowing and sucked on the limb. Hichigo continued to smile in victory and suddenly felt the king gave one last cry and collapse forward, exhausted. He felt something shoot into his hand, the sticky liquid covering it and seeping in-between his fingers. The hollow quickly grabbed the teen to make sure he wouldn't fall and cradled him in his grip. Taking the other hand away, he reached down and placed the drained king on the fiberglass tub and proceeded to wash his hands with the running water on the bottom. He sat on his other self on the stomach, observing the shinigami with amusement as the teen tried to recollect his mind.

Ichigo grunted, trying to drag his body back up but found himself pinned underneath the hollow's weight. His orange pools gazed cloudily over to Hichigo who was grinning wildly. He was glaring as cold as he could in his state, which wasn't much considering he was below. "Hichigo."

"Yes, king?" He leaned over, licking the king's lips then pulled back. Hichigo just smiled, using the water that was coming directly from above to wipe off some saliva that had accumulated on Ichigo's chin. "King, you're drooling."

This seemed to wake the teen up and tried jolting up right but couldn't, finding himself still restrained down. "N-No I'm not, you idiot." He raised his own arm up, rubbing the spit. "Its just water from the tap, nothing more."

"You don't have to get defensive over me, king. I ain't gonna tell anyone." Hichigo flipped over, sitting at his king's side, bending over. His clothes were fully and completely drenched to the bone and he felt heavier at the extra weight. He fingers picked at it, lifting it up a few inches and scolded. "Well I better get going. I need to change into something dry; it's been fun, king."

The hollow vanished back into his mind, leaving Ichigo to wallow in the tub. "Damn you, Hollow." He remained seated until later deciding that he better get out before anyone noticed how long he had been in here. Standing up, he leaned to the wall, his legs a little wobbly from the aftermath and made it over the side of the tub to sit. He turned the shower off, the sound of something beating against the bottom gone. Grabbing a towel, the teen quickly began to dry himself; rubbing everywhere on his body to make sure that every droplet was wiped off. He was defiantly going to bed after this, especially after what his hollow had done to him, he would need some rest to reciprocate. Oh well, it wasn't all in bad favor. Ichigo paused and almost slapped himself at the thought, hastily dressing himself before anything else could happen. Shaking his head, he tossed the towel around his head, still rubbing the hair and exited. As he proceeded back to his bedroom while dodging his father's kick/attacks, he sighed, taking a shower was going to get harder from now on, particularly when _he_ decided to shows up but at _least_ the hollow had the decency to _not_ do it in public. He was no less than grateful for that, now if only he could make his hollow control his hormones. Ichigo sighed and but settled on against that. That was a thought and path he'd rather not take at all costs.

* * *

Done, done.

This is probably the closest I'll ever get for a sex scene. Really. Plus I'm not familiar with writing scene. Why? Here's how it goes in my house.

Parents: Metamorcy/Me (still will not tell real name), what are you writing? I think I saw the word 'sex' in that. (They always somehow appear right behind me every time)

Me: Nothing! (Hides it) Nothing at all! You saw nothing!

Anyway, please review


End file.
